Nine Boys, Three Nights , One Naruto
by Furuba-ai-PoT
Summary: Story is being rewritten at the moment, please do not read. There are just too many grammar errors and other crappy stuff. Come back when I upload chapter three!
1. Ichi: Naruto

_Release Of Edited Chapter One : February 18th 2005_

**A/N this is a EDITED-CHAPTER (i deteted the first version, i also changed my mind about the storyline so forgive me if you do not like this one)**

**The fact that Naruto is officially lisenced breaks my heart (Feb 15th 2005-CN/T)...the horrible dubs...fortunately i heard that AnimeOne will still contintinue the subs!**

**Uh...oh yeah since i,m now watching episode 115 right now, there might be spoilers. So read it or leave...it.**

**ps. Skinny Chouji looks hot...and i miss him...very...very...MUCH! TT**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi (thank you, thank you, thank you!)

**Genre:** Romance Humor and maybe a bit Angst, It's Shounen-ai erm...you can call it yaoi if you want.

**Pairings:** SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu, GaaraXNaru, NeijXNaru, ShikaXNaru KakaXIru, ItachiXNaru all boys X NARUTO P

"..." talking

i '..italic.' /i thoughts

-

**Nine Boys, Three Nights , One Naruto**. by **Furuba-ai-PoT**

**Chapter 1.** "_Ichi: NARUTO_"

-

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha. People laughing, birds singing. Team 7 were already waiting on the same familiar everyday bridge. And ofcourse their sensei was...late.

_PLOP_ A very annoyed looking Naruto sat down.

" MOU! Kakashi-sensei is later than usual, my precious training time! " The blonde nagged

" Shut up Naruto, whining doesn't help you idiot "

Naruto glared at Sasuke who was not paying ANY attention to Naruto.

_'Why you...!'_

Just when the furious blonde boy was about to shout at the icy blue creature their sensei arrived.

" OHAYO gentlemen, it's good to see you two getting along so well even in the morning " Kakashi cheerfully chirped

Naruto felt his left eyebrow twitching. " Kakashi-sensei... "

" hum..Naruto? "

" ...YOU'RE FREAKIN' LATE...**AGAIN**!"

" ... " silence " OH that...yes i,m late well you see i just had a meeting with Asuma, Gai and Kurenai and- "

" -USO! DON'T FREAKIN LIE TO US ! " Both Sakura and Naruto shouted at Kakashi.

"Maa...ma..." Kakashi sighed. _' Really i,m actually telling the truth this time...sigh and yet i'm getting scolded by a orange idiot and a pink haired i-am-a-obsessed-sasuke-fangirl! ' Kakashi found himself sighing again and suddenly felt the urge to feel Iruka's warm arms wrapped around his waist.'_ That would certainly make him forget about the noisy blonde boy and the girl.

_' Ah sweet...sweet Iruka '_ He thought.

After a few minutes Kakashi finally snapped out of his fantasy, discovering his three little students staring at him in weird way.

" What...? " He asked

" BHWUAHAHHAAHAHAH! " Both Naruto and Sakura laughter came bursting out. While Sasuke remained the same with his straight

forward looking strict face.

" BHUWHAHAHAHAH, Kakashi-sensei, what the hell were you thinking just now you pervert!" Naruto shouted

Kakashi didn't understand what was so funny. " Sasuke...? " He asked hoping for a answer.

Without changing his facial expression Sasuke slowy pointed at Kakashi's face with his index finger.

" Kakashi...points...drool and...nosebleed... "

" Hnn...? " The genius copy cat finally noticed that he had been nosebleeding and drooling, almost compared to the amount of a sleeping Naruto, meaning _alot_.

" Hmmm..., must have been the cause when i was thinking about Iruka, hnn... maybe next time i should give the sweetheart a blow jo- "

Kakashi stopped talking. _'ah i was thinking out loud again...oops?'_

But is was too late, he noticed three little shocked faces.

Naruto looked pale and almost fainted, Sakura speechless but soon followed by a creepy grin and Sasuke was actually showing a different expression than usual...a rather confused expression. Then Sasuke found himself drooling a bit...and quickly turned around hoping that his pervert sensei didn't see it. (did he?)

" Ah gomen, I was thinking out loud, ma don't tell this to other people okay? Iruka would be pissed if he knew i said something like that in front of you guys.." Kakashi smiled.

Naruto still speechless.

_' Wait a minute MY Iruka-sensei and pervert Kakashi-sensei? 'NO FUCKIN WAY! or yes way?' ' But Iruka is like my dad! And Kakashi is my teacher...WRONG JUST SO WRONG! And what does Kakashi-sensei mean by GIVING Iruka-sensei a blow WHAT?'_

Naruto wanted to shout out loud but his voice just wouldn't come out. Finally calmed down Naruto thought _' Sheesh...i guess..i have to accept it, i mean i love them, i mean they are both so great, NO NO WAIT i don't LOVE them i just love them in a different way, no wait errrr do i? no no no or yes ye- ' _

Kakashi chuckled while he observed the confused blonde making funny expressions, while debating with himself. But then he reminded himself to get on with the real business. He waited for Naruto to calm down, which the other two already did. Naruto returned back to normal...well it's just WHAT you can call normal...since you'll never really know what's going on in Naruto's mind which leads him to do very interesting and mostly stupid actions. But at least he calmed down.

" Okay let's get on with our mission! " Kakashi actually said this with a strict face, which made him look more like a freaky sleepy looking one-eyed man.

" So what are we going to do today Kakashi? " Sasuke asked while turning around hoping his sensei didn't saw him drooling earlier.

" Hnnn...todays' misson is..- "

" NANI! NANI! NANI! NANI ! " Naruto already recoverd from the shock has turned into a blue eyed puppy, his tail swinging from left to right. " IS ITa **B** MISSON a **A** MISSION OR IS CAN IT BEa **Aplus** MISSION! NANI! NANI! NANI! NANI ! " Naruto jumped up and down dying of curiosity, begging for a wanted answer. " TELL ME ! TELL ME!NANI NANI NANI NANI? "

"You idiot there is no such thing as a Aplus misson!"

Naruto wanted to shout back at Sasuke but he was just too curious to find out about the misson so he ignored Sasuke's comment.

" AHUM " Kakashi clearing his troat, obviously demanding for some attention.

" Today's mission is-" For the second time Kakashi did not finished his sentence. Which annoyed Sasuke the most.

Kakashi looked to his right " Already here i see...?"

Within a second fiftheen people were standing next to Kakashi.

" What are_they_ doing here! " Naruto shouted while pointing his index finger at the direction where the 15 people were standing.

" Now now Naruto you should be more polite to them...after all.. " Kakashi made a evil grin.

" -you'll be spending the next _three nights_ with these people " Kakashi continued, and chuckled.

Naruto just recoverd from the earlier news and started to look a bit pale ...again.

gulp " Ex..Excuse me..? Naruto said this while trying to make it sound extremely polite.

By now Sasuke wanted an answer too so he walked over to Naruto's side to listen to the conversation.

" You heard Naruto-_chan_ "

Naruto suddenly felt a chill going down his back, hearing Kakashi calling him _chan_ in a creepy way.

" We the sensei's all decided, along with Tsunade-sama's permission " Kakashi continued.

" Because of all the hard work lately, that you young shinobi''s have been doing, we wanted to reward you, therefore instead of these upcoming three days of training, we decided to give you youngsters a three days vacation along with some some fellow genin's. " Kakashi smiled

" Fun isn't it?" Kakashi cheerfully asked the students.

" isn't it...? " Kakashi asked again.

" ...We'll play poker and i'll STRIP! "

" ... " total silence

" Fine then Kurenai-sensei will strip instead of me "

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAY!** " Asuma and Gai shouted.

_SMACK_ " You guys you wanna die? " Kurenai shouted.

" ITAI! Ah joke it's a joke Kurenai hehehe..." Both Gai and Asuma apologised.

Kakashi looked around with his visible eye._ 'Ah how can i make these kids to feel more enthousiastic about this...'_ He wondered. Then he spotted his answer...Naruto.

"Listen up you youngsters since the idea of Kurenai-sensei stripping does not seem to put a smile on your faces then how about...**NARUTO STRIPPING** instead of me and Kurenai-sensei...how about **THAT**!" Kakashi grinned

Almost immediatley ALL the boys shouted:** " YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! "**

sweatdrops _'I can't believe i lost to Naruto in sex appeal'_ Kurenai sighed

Sasuke foud the whole situation, simply ...stupid. If he could he wanted to run away as far as possible but then he would just be caught in no time with this many people. he sighed. The looked in Kakashi's direction.

" Cheh, I prefer training more over 3 days of doing NOTHING! " Said a very annoyed Sasuke.

" Ma..Sasuke it'll be FUN! " Kakashi smiled, trying to comfort his gloomy student.

Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and leaned forward, his lips less than a inch away from Sasuke's ear and whispered.

" I'll let you sleep in the same room as Naruto " Sasuke pushed Kakashi away and started to blush furiously.

" Sh- SHUT UP! " That's all what the Uchiha heir managed to stammer out.

Kakashi chuckled_' hehe bullseye, baka like I wouldn't know who and what my students likes '_ Kakashi knew the smallest things, stupid things he knew everything with just ONE eye, he's without a doubt a man to fear.

Suddenly a girl began te scream. " KYAAAAAAA! KYAAAA! SASUKE-KUN BLUSHED!KYAA WERE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER SASUKE-KUN! " Sasuke glared at the girl _' shit it was the evenly annoying girl like Sakura. ' _

" SHUT UP INO-PIG!SASUKE IS ALREADY **TAKEN!** THE HELL WITH YOU! " Sakura screamed.

Sasuke slowly retreated from the two arguing girls. The great Uchiha Sasuke was smart enough to not _EVER_ interfere when girls were having a catfight.

" Cheh..who the hell do those girls think they are...Sasuke is not an object...!" Naruto mumbled. While he turned around he could feel a certain stare from a certain _person_. He could feel the person staring at him like he was about to eat him up. He knew who was staring at him so dangerously. And found himself in his I'M-GETTING-THE-HELL-OUTTA-HERE position. Just as Naruto was ready and set Kakashi grabbed his collar.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Naruto?" Kakashi smiled, while reading his come come violance in one hand and in the other grabbing a wild kicking and screaming blonde boy.

" LET ME GOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO PLEASE! " Naruto begged while kicking his feet in the air.

" Hmm? " Kakashi frowned. " But why? You didn't seemed to mind when you heard the news." _' oh wait you did, just a bit'_

Naruto calmed down so Kakashi let him go. Naruto took a small step forward and stood behind Kakashi's like he was some sort of human shield.

Kakashi frowned " What are you doing Naruto?"

Naruto slowly pointed his index finger towards a certain person standing in the row, and slowly opened his mouth and began... to shout.

" WHA-WHA-WHY- WHAT THE HELL IS **THAT** GUY DOING HERE! " still pointing

" Hnn..? that guy?...Ow you mean** THEM** " Kakashi smiled. "

Well Tsunade-sama decided to have a better bond with the Hidden Sand Village, since you guys already know eachother, we just invited them "

Naruto didn't move a inch. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!YADAAAA! " Naruto went silent mode again...

Naruto was not the only person who was complaining.

" Ha...how troublesome i just wanted some normal training...very troublesome indeed.." Said a boy with a ponytail who was also the only one wearing a chuunin outfit.

" Yeah i know what you mean Shikamaru, i also wanted normal training instead. " A black longhaired boy with a bit like transparent eyes said.

Gai put his hand on the long blackhaired shoulder and grinned. " NEIJI YOU SHOULD ENJOY YOUR YOUTH MORE! YOU SHOULD FOLLOW MY ADVICE, LEE HAS AND LOOK AT HIM NOW!

_everybody sweatdrops_

The thick eyebrowed man turned around to Kakashi.

" KAKASHI LET'S HAVE A BET! THE FIRST ONE WHO GETS TO THEIR DESTINATION WINS! WUHAHAH " The man smiled and suddenly a little sparkle appeared on one of his teeth.

" Uhh Kakashi did you hear me...? "

Kakashi stared at Gai.

" Huh...? Did you say something Gai? " Kakashi replied while picking his ears with a extremely dull expression.

"..." Gai blinked his eyes. " KAKASHI YOU ARE INDEED VERY HIP AND COOL! I LIKE YOURE STYLE"

Thumps up!

" uh Kakashi...KAKASHI ARE YOU LISTENING! "

Kakashi stared at Gai again. " Gomen, did you say something? "

" UWAAAAAAAAAA VERY HIP KAKASHI! " Gai cried.

Again Sasuke wondered to himself why he was here. _' Geesh i can't believe i have to stay with these weirdo's for three days! But...hnn i wonder if Kakashi's words were true...sharing a the room with Naruto...no...NO! SHIT WHY THE HELL AM I GETTING EXCITED ABOUT SHARING THE ROOM WITH THE IDIOT! But then again he is cute...with his big babyblue beautiful eyes, soft blond hair, and his silky soft skin, that just makes me want to wrapp my arms around him and kiss him and grab his tight little a-' SHIT WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING! I need to pull myself together and stop thinking about Naruto's soft...I MEAN STUPID BODY. '_ Sasuke sighed.

He knew that it was still way to early to make Naruto his. _' He's just too damn innocent!'_

Sasuke looked at the fifteen people standing on the other side._ ' Lets see uh...the six people from my old school with their 2 sensei's, the creepy thick eyebrow duo, that Byakugan-guy, the girl who's always with him, hnn...then the trio from Sand, the girl with the annoying large fan, the weird purple puppet guy and last the creepy red haired looking guy with a kanji love character on his forehead '_

Sasuke rememberd this boy's name just too well since fought during the Chuunin exams a while ago. You just can't forget a freaky looking guy like him. Gaara, _Sabaku no Gaara_. He hasn't seen the boy for a long time now, to Sasuke Gaara has somehow _changed_, not sure what but according to Sasuke he did.

Thinking about Gaara, that suddenly reminded him.

_' Why was Naruto so afraid of him just now? I mean Naruto has already proven that he is stronger then Gaara! '_

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was trying to avoid any contact with Gaara. _' sigh Naruto looks so cute- SHIT I DID I AGAIN! '_

Sasuke turned his attention to Gaara who was staring at Naruto like he was undressing him with his bare eye and eat Naruto up. Sasuke glared at Gaara, he could see Gaara stepping forward towards Naruto, while Naruto took two steps back each time Gaare took one step forward.

Then they got closer. And Naruto stopped retreating.

Sasuke wanted to know what they were about to say, so he walked closer so he could hear them talk.

Gaara stared at Naruto, and took another step closer.

" Wha-wh-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT! I TOLD YOU THAT I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Naruto shouted.

Gaara was not affected by this at all instead he leaned forward and whisperd:

" We'll be staying together for four days and three _nights_, please take care of me _Na-ru-to_"

Naruto immediately stepped backwards and started to blush looking like a red tomato, while Gaara walked away with a evil grin on his face.

Sasuke saw and heard it all. ' Something happened between them...something happened between THEM! ' Why did Naruto blush because of Gaara!'

_**' WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEND! '**_ - inner Sasuke has just snapped.

TBC...

* * *

(HAHAH WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN NARU AND GAARA? It's all in Chapter TWO!)

So there it was the edited version...to people who readed the first one you might notice some major difference between them. And now time to type out chapter two

**Please review and keep the bloody flames out my reviewbook.** I WILL delete them HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH...

(ps. this is my VERY VERY first time to write a REAL fic ONLINE and second I DO NOT SPEAK ENGLISH! I only learn it at school and from TV! so if you see some sloppy grammar ...forgive me. I wrote this fic without any help! Hey don't forget my birthday 23th!


	2. Ni: Gaara

**Release Of Chapter Two** :March 28th 2005 (written 10 Feb XP)

* * *

**A/N:** I forgot to mention this, but just to make things more pleasant Naruto-tachi are around the age of 16/17 okay? And somehow they are still Genins except for Shikamaru. But things might change later on.  
Where i live, we don't use : AM/PM to point out time. So i won't be using them.

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi (thank you, thank you, thank you!)

**Genre:** Romance Humor and maybe a bit Angst, YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI! Don't like? Don't read!  
Pairings: SasuXNaru, GaaraXNaru, NeijXNaru, ShikaXNaru KakaXIru, ItachiXNaru all boys X NARUTO hehehe but i have already picked the main couple though...

"..." talking

i '..italic.' /i thoughts

* * *

**Nine Boys, Three Nights , One Naruto. by Furuba-ai-PoT**

**Chapter 2. "Ni: GAARA"**

Yesterday the jounin teachers announced the upcoming vacation to their students plus the sand siblings. They didn't gave any further information about the anonymous vacation, only that is was going to last for four days. Also Asuma while hugging his favorite student Lee, handed out a pile of checklists for everyone, reminding them what to bring along.  
At first Naruto opposed to go and screamed until his lungs went sore, but quickly took back his words when Kakashi told him that if he were to refuse, he would get punished, meaning to stay a genin forever! Knowing that Tsunade was supporting this whole thing, Naruto knew that she had all the power to make his nightmare come true. So in the end Naruto had no options left.

_08:00- Uzumaki Residence._ The day of departure.

Naruto yawned and rubbed his half closed eyes. He looked simply adorable. To anyone who was obsessed with the blonde, this would have made a lovely picture to add to their unusual collection. Seven more yawns later, he got up followed by a quick shower and got dressed. Naruto promised himelf to be extra more cautious since he didn't even know where the hell he was going. He was so not going to ruin his favorite orange suit for this. So he decided to wear something else, a forestgreen coloured T-shirt, and a black baggy trouser.

_09:30_

After Naruto was done, he met his favorite event during his morning routine, breakfast. Today's breakfast was ramen with tofu, Naruto's second favorite after Miso. Only minutes later the small blonde managed to finish his third cup of instant tofu ramen. The boy has a great appetite indeed.  
Naruto made a sheepish grin to no one in particular and spoke.

" Ah the ramen was delicious as usual." he chirped.

But his cheerful face quickly turned into a annoyed expression when he noticed a folded piece of paper on the edge of the tabel. He knew that sooner or later, that he would have to confront that evil thing, meaning _the checklist._

Normally Naruto would have been very excited to go on a vacation . But unfortunatly not this time, this time it's different. A certain redhaired shinobi was his reason of objection.

_"Gaara..."_ Naruto sighed out annoyingly

At first Naruto was terrified by Gaara, but he soon learned to like Gaara. Mostly because of the similarities betweem them, meaning Shukaku and Kyuubi. Knowing that there was another person who was similar to Naruto himself was a pleasant thing to know. They eventually became friends. But _how_?

**((Flashback))**

Two weeks after the Chuunin exams Gaara dropped by Naruto's apartment, unexpected ofcourse.  
The red haired shinobi easily made his way into the blonde's apartment. He leant against the window and stared., amused by the sight that was given to him at the moment. Naruto was quietly eating his ramen, also thinking of a certain drop dead gorgeous raven haired shinobi. But the next thing he knew, he was choking...choking like mad! Uzumaki Naruto was choking on his favorite food. How ironic...

_'Oh shit! I,m gonna die! Can't-breath-AH! '_Suddenly he felt a terrible pain in his stomach, that made him fall on the floor, that also made him sobbing because of the pain.

Gaara had punched him, and he did not hold back.

_" ITAI! "_ Naruto screamed with all his might._ " What the hell do you think you're doing you eyebrow less freak! If you wanted to kill me just say-"_ The mad blonde was planning to scold some more, but then he realised something. _" uh wait...HEY! I can breathe again! "_he chirped happily. The pain has already gone away, Naruto got up and looked into a pair of green eyes.

_"Hey...what are you doing in my apartment?"_ Naruto asked with a bit of confusion and shamefulness because of what happened just now. _' Did Gaara just saved my life? '_

Gaara ignored the question and casually walked to the dining table and leaned against it.

_' What the hell...! He's ignoring me in my own house '_

_" Whaddya want? Did you come here to get your ass kicked again?"_ Naruto snapped.

But Gaara continued to ignore him and started to stare at the frustrated blonde, which extremely annoyed Naruto.  
So he glared at Gaara. And they stayed like this for exactly two minutes.

Finally the red haired shinobi broke the silence, but with one word that Naruto _never_ expected to hear.

_" Love."_

Naruto's jaw dropped in a dramatic unrealistic way.

_" Eh...? YOU WANT WHAT? "_Naruto looked bewilderd at Gaara

Gaara spoke agian. _" You.."_ He paused for a second._ "In order to be the strongest you'll need a person to love...a person to protect right? Thats what you told me. "_

Naruto stared at Gaara._" Y-yeah I guess so..."_ He answered._' What the...! Is Gaara high or something?'_He stayed silence untill Gaara spoke again.

_"Last night Tenmari got drunk, kicked me out of the house and told me to get a life by searching a reason for my existence. "_

Naruto continued to stare at Gaara and thought._' Is that woman trying to get herself killed? What is he trying to say? '_

Without the slightest change of expression Gaara continued.

_"I want your love. "_ He said

Naruto blinked._" W-what are you talking about? I don't under-"_ Gaara didn't let the confused blonde finish his sentence. He violently grabbed Naruto's collar and slammed him against the wall. Gaara looked pretty pissed.

_"I said, I want your love **GOT THAT?"**_ Gaara hissed out.

Naruto tried to break free from Gaara but he was just not strong enough to break free from the strong grip.  
So he stopped struggeling and gave in._" O-okay. "_ He stammerd weakly.

Almost immediatly Gaara let go of Naruto's collar and left without a word, leaving a very confused Naruto behind.

_'I guess all that sand has finally gotten into his brains...'_ Naruto thought thoughtfully.

After Gaara's little visit nothing happend, which Naruto was thankful for. Alas for Naruto a week later Gaara came to visit him again. This time...for tea. Yes the notorious killer _Sabaku no Gaara_ came to Naruto's apartment for a cup of tea. Has the world gone mad! That was what Naruto thought when Gaara's showed up asking for tea. But he obeyed and let Gaara stay for..tea. As soon as Gaara's finished his cup he left without a word, just like the last time. After the second visit Gaara came to visit Naruto almost frequently. Much to Naruto's suprise he soon learned that Gaara was a pretty nice guy. And he didn't mind the company, since it's rare for anyone to visit him this often. He actually enjoyed Gaara's company. They even had nice conversations every now and then. Which developed pretty good. It started like this:

**Naruto:** _" Uh-uh..nice wheather huh? "_

**Gaara:** _"...hnn. "_

**Naruto:**_" ...ano...So how does you village look like? "_

**Gaara:**_ "...sand..."_

**Naruto:** _"...Hehehe...ofcouse silly of me..hehehe.."_

silence-

Fortunatly after a few more of these akward conversations, Gaara became more talkactive! And the relationship between him and Naruto grew better. Like this:

**Naruto:**_ "hey Panda-man, are you coming this saturday? "_

**Gaara:**_ " No. "_

**Naruto:**_" Why not? "_

**Gaara:** "_ I hate ramen shows."_

**Naruto:**_ "Well...we could watch -Rise Of The Bloody Dead- again ! How about it? "_

**Gaara:**_ "Fine. See you saturday. "_

**Naruto:**_ "OKAY BYE! "_

And so Naruto and Gaara became friends. Naruto was convinced that what Gaara meant with_" I want your love "_was just meant as in love in friendly friendship way. But poor innocent Naruto didn't knew the real meaning behind those words...until one night when Naruto got interrupted in his deep sleep.

**_TBC._**  
SORRY ITS LATE and i,m running out of imagination **TT**

* * *

Ah...liked it?...not done with the flashback. didnt even expected to be so damn long.  
Yeah i know some of the sentences made no English sense...but hey screw it...(just overlook it okay?)

(oh wait another thing: I HAVE **THE NARUTO 2005 CALENDAR** BEAUTIFUL!)

Please review and keep the bloody flames out my reviewbook. I WILL **delete** them HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH...-HAHAHA-..haha..ha...HA..ha..

**Reply to Reviewers:**  
**ChoujiGirl :** I,m glad you like the newer version better! Yes yes..i miss Chouji too. You know i looked in every forum, some say he's dead and some say he's...uhh alive. I hope he is! **F.A. Star Hawk:** YES SIR! so go and read it! (i hope you like it O.O) in**famous-otaku03: **OMG i,m in your fav. author's list!.THANKS! NOW GO AND READ! **mimiru-12**: heheh...mimi you perv..O.o (i like the thought...O.o) You know my -Haru's- name is: Shinji . a muse right? Haru and Shinji rocks! **Iceheart19:** Hey why don't you make an account so i can stalk you I hope that chap2 will please you! **KhaosFlamez:** Thanks i will, and you continue to read okay? **xxSNOWxxDROPxx:** I,m sorry that you don¡®t like my style, thanks for dropping a line as a reviewer anyways. ps.: Judging from your review writing style, I assume that you are not American/English either? **g-kun:** WAH thanks for the review: UPDATE DONE! NOW GO AND READ IT! (please)** K-chan xoxo:** THANKS i take that as an compliment! Just hope that i wont disappoint you! **Kage Sannin: **SHIKANARU! YAY...let's just hope that Shika's not that lazy to miss this chance . .** weny** :D thank you! **Chibi-Mi** : Uhh yeah i,m almost 24/7 on highway and irctoo. (sm and other various channels and you?) **No Name: **ehhe where you name? anyway here is the update enjoy! **XxMaster-ExX: **so am i! hope youre gonna enjoy this fic!

To all reviewers: **THANK YOU and COME AGAIN! and a happy EASTER!** (happy easterbunny hunting!)


End file.
